L, stop making figures
by cootchiecoo
Summary: L annoys Light... Again. Another evening in L's life.
1. Percentages, they get old

Disclaimer As much as i would love it, I do not own Death Note or anything related to it, just a free poster...

* * *

Nimble fingers clicked and clacked away at the keyboard before them. Obsidian eyes darted about, taking in all the information presented. L, or Ryuuzaki as he was otherwise known, was bored. For once in his life, he felt boredom.

The concept of boredom was perplexing… Did Light ever suffer from this? Judging by the way he had been staring at L for the last 3 minutes and 57 seconds, he probably did.

"Light? You've been staring at me for four minutes. Did you need to ask me something?" His voice broke the silence with ease, jolting the younger Yagami out of his daze.

"No… But, exactly how many sugars do you need in that tea?" The shock was evident on the younger males face. L always put plenty of sugar in his tea… who wants a bitter beverage anyway?

"As many as I need to keep my blood sugar levels at a normal rate. I presume you think this is unusual behaviour?"

"Well, yeah. Normally, two is enough but… Seven? Eight…Nine…Could you stop when I'm speaking! Ugh… Your so…" Light trailed off, his hand raised to squeeze the bridge of his nose.

"Is this frustrating to you, Light? You have a short temper; this has raised the chance of you being Kira by 2.78 percent..." L lifted his thumb to his lips. If he totalled it up correctly, the chance of Light being Kira was now… 79.5347 percent. That didn't include the other percentages he had not made known to the young Yagami.

"I'm NOT Kira! How many times do I have to tell you?" That temper was growing…

"3 percent..."

"L! Stop it!"

"3.67 percent..." With that last figure, Light stormed out of the room, the door slamming in his wake. L was puzzled. Surely a few numbers had not infuriated light that much? Slipping a piece of strawberry sponge cake into his open mouth, he narrowed his eyes slightly. _Should I apologise? Light was the one being rude…so I suppose he should be the one apologising. But, I caused his little outburst so should go… People are far too confusing. _

"Light, I have come to apologise for my former rudeness… I shouldn't have acted like such a child. Can I have your forgiveness?" Cold, mocha coloured eyes drifted upwards, meeting a peculiar sight. L was… sat in front of him. But he was sat normally. His legs hung off the edge of the sofa and he was leaning back…

"Are you..? Oh… Err, thanks; I guess…" Light ran his fingers through his hair, catching a few strands at the side, twirling them in his fingertips for a moment.

They sat in silence for a moment. L shifted into his usual pose after a few minutes, his thoughts having been slowed down by what felt like 50 but was actually less. It was obvious he had little practice at being with people. After all, Light was the first person he actually considered a friend.

He stared at Light, trying to see what he should do. Unfortunately, Light's young features didn't give him any clues…

"And then, the guy totally was hitting on me! I mean… I know I'm cute and all but, pfft! I am so totally out of his league … Don't you think so Light, hunny?" Misa's high pitched banter hit L's ears like a freight train crashing into a fireworks factory. He kept his thumb at his lips, thanking Watari for bringing his beloved box of Panda Cookies from the computer room.

"Of course, whatever you say, Misa." Light seemed just as bored, but didn't let it show on his face. That would be rude. If there was one thing Light wasn't, it was rude.

"Awwww! Thanks Light! I love you sooooo much! To bad HE has to be here on our date! Why can't we be alone together?" As Misa continued to whine, L began to think (which wasn't unusual). _Oh…that was the last Panda Cookie… I'll need to get Watari to buy more. I wonder if he has bought that chocolate cake mixture. Maybe Light isn't Kira…He might not be, since he is always around during the killings. Then again, he doesn't eat sweet things so therefore must be different… _

"Ryuuzaki…RYUUZAKI!! Snap out of it! You've been like that for ten whole minutes! Even Lights worried!" L's head snapped up, his thumb still at his lips.

"Oh, I apologise Matsuda… I was merely thinking about the Kira case. It's getting along rather well, is it not?" Matsuda seemed taken aback by the sudden question.

"Uh… Yeah, it is! Well… It's about time we were leaving! We'll see you tomorrow. Right Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda smiled warmly as he stepped back towards the door. Nodding, L stood, shuffling towards the window.

"Yes... tomorrow..." L was a little confused… His thoughts had only taken him approximately 3 minutes to think of, yet 10 to make their way through his brain. That didn't sound normal to him. Was he running low on blood sugar? A thumb automatically made its way to his lips and he began nibbling the pad gently.

"Why do you do that, L?" Light's smooth voice crept up behind him, startling him slightly.

"It is a physical manifestation of my thinking process. Much like twirling a pencil in your fingers or moving your lips as you read. Does this displease you?" _Why didn't I know he was there…? I must talk to Watari about this, it's getting annoying._

"No… I just find it… Odd, I guess. But, whatever makes you happy, L." After speaking, Light took a seat in the chair next to where L was stood. He crossed one leg over the other, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. _So thats what being relaxed looks like!_

They stayed like that in silence. Neither made any move to speak, fearing it would destroy one of the few moments of peace they endured together.

* * *

Hi, this could be a multi-chapter thing if I can decide how to continue it.. Ideas and reviews helpfull!

X Muffin X


	2. Light's confrontation

DISCLAIMER I dont own wish I did though XD

* * *

Not much about L made sense. From the way he sat, to his eating habits. Even the way he slept had little normalcy about it! Nothing about the older man seemed to fit into any normal situation. It wasn't that it mattered much but… it helped if Light could put it in perspective.

He had to know a little of what was going through L's head, being Kira and all. Light couldn't be a single step behind. If he was, L would be sure to catch him and that would be the end of it. No... He couldn't let that happen!

Speaking of the hunched man… L entered the small room they shared, closing the bathroom door behind him and rubbing his ebony tresses with a cream towel.

"Watari brought up your… Dinner. If you can call it that." Light pointed to the plate on the table in front of him. On it was a rather large slice of Victoria sponge and a bowl of strawberries absolutely covered in sugar.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to call him later…" L seemed distant. Well; more distant than usual.

"L? Is something wrong?" He stood, resting his hand on L's shoulder. He didn't respond in any way… "L? Come on, snap out of it." He waved both of his hands in front of the pale mans face, hoping for some kind of response. He was getting a little worried now!

"Hmm? Oh, Light… Nothing is wrong. I've just been thinking lately. It isn't anything to fret about." A small, but extremely L-like smile crept onto the man's face. "Besides, I've figured it out."

* * *

Sorry about how short it is ... had no ideas! :(  
reviews are like chocolate XP


End file.
